


Percy In Love:  Kingsley Shacklebolt Edition

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Male Slash, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, One Shot Collection, Read ANs for individual warnings, rated high because some of the chapters are more explicit than others, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 23:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the myriad ways and situations, both light and dark, in which these two wizards find their way into each other's hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is set post-DH, and it is pre-slash and AU. It shows the beginning of the friendship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt that, in my head canon, eventually leads to a committed relationship between the two wizards.**

At one in the morning, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office should have been deserted. But as it happened, the Minister in question had taken refuge in his own office, courtesy of a cunning escape facilitated by Senior Undersecretary Percy Weasley. Sitting on either side of the Minister’s elegant oak desk, the two men appeared to be pouring diligently over a tall stack of parchments piled between them.

However, appearances could be deceiving.

“Thanks for getting me out of there, Percy. I know that banquet is supposedly the place to be seen, but by midnight, they should have started wrapping things up! Don’t they realize that even the Minister requires sleep?”

Sipping his glass of wine, Percy almost smiled. “Minister Shacklebolt, you are not the first Minister of Magic to need rescuing from that particular banquet. I am well versed in creating crises suitable for extraction from interminable parties. It was no trouble at all.”

The Minister eyed Percy over his own wineglass. “Minister Shacklebolt? Still? Really, Percy, are you ever going to start using my first name? We’ve been working together for over a year, and I’ve been calling you by your first name for months now.”

Percy nearly choked on his wine, his surprise overwhelming him. “Your first name? Minister Shacklebolt, you are my superior. I am your subordinate. It would be entirely inappropriate for me to take such liberty with you. It simply isn’t proper.”

Kingsley’s dark eyes bored into Percy’s blue ones, a smile on his face. “We’re sitting here drinking wine at one in the morning. I think we have crossed the line from colleagues to friends. And just how many friends and family members did we lose a year ago? It seems to me that proper behavior didn’t do us much good then. I certainly don’t intend to start giving credence to it now. All those graves make it hard for me to care a whit about what is appropriate.” He paused, setting down his wine glass and leaning forward to within a wand length of the younger man. “So the question becomes, how much do you care, Percy?”

Percy found himself at a loss for words. 

Still smiling, Kingsley extended a hand across the desk to the redhead. “My name is Kingsley. I’d be honored if you would use it.”

Percy stared at the hand hovering in the air before him. When he finally looked up, hope was lurking in his blue eyes. Kingsley decided that he liked that look on Percy a great deal. 

Awkwardly, Percy extended his own hand to clasp Kingsley’s. “My name is Percy. I suppose we can give this a try…Kingsley.”

The Minister of Magic was the only witness to Percy’s uncertain smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: The prompt for this story was “Dare.” The pairing is Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

Even the Minister of Magic himself was a bit drunk. The third annual reunion of the Order of the Phoenix had been much less somber than the previous ones, aided by an abundance of firewhiskey provided by none other than Harry Potter. They were all of age now, after all. Percy had come with Kingsley Shacklebolt in his role as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, but he had hung back on the fringes of the group until Bill had intervened and invited Percy to have a seat at the table with the rest. Coincidentally, it had placed him right next to Kingsley, and Percy relaxed as his lover’s large, warm hand gently squeezed his thigh under the table.

The firewhiskey was surely to blame for the increasingly risqué game of Truth or Dare that was working its way around the table. It had already caused a few shocking moments. For the Weasley crew, watching their father and their mother French kiss had left them with gaping mouths and memories that they wished they could eliminate. Even Percy had to admit that there were some things that no son or daughter wanted to see although the proof of the love their parents felt for each other was oddly reassuring.

By the time it was Percy’s turn, the hand on Percy’s thigh had slipped between them to gently stroke him. Percy did his best not to squirm. Too much alcohol and Kingsley’s relentless teasing had made Percy brave, and he found himself more than ready for a little rule breaking fun when Ron posed the question.

“Truth or dare, Percy?” Ron asked, his embarrassing question already prepared. 

“Dare,” Percy responded, smirking at the shock on his brother’s face though the younger man recovered quickly and smirked right back.

“Alright, big brother. You and Kingsley are due to be married in a few months, yet none of us have caught even a glimpse of the two of you acting like anything except colleagues. So here’s your dare. You love each other. Prove it!” Ron finished his firewhiskey in one swallow and leaned back to allow a slightly drunk Hermione to drape herself over him.

Percy laughed, a startling occurrence in and of himself, before glancing at his fiancée. Kingsley grinned and reached for him in invitation to pull him over for a kiss, but he was happily surprised when the stiff, proper young man sat down in his lap, straddling his waist and dragging Kingsley into a passionate kiss that quickly crossed the line into pleasuring better suited for the bedroom than the Weasley kitchen.

Ron managed to pick his jaw up off the floor long enough to squeak out, “Enough already! I get it! Now for Merlin’s sake, get a room!”

Everyone dissolved into drunken giggles over Ron’s discomfort even as Kingsley nodded to the eldest Weasleys and apparated Percy and himself into the guest bedroom. One locking and silencing charm later, they were in each other’s arms wearing decidedly less clothing.

“I love it when you’re bad, Percy,” Kingsley managed as eager hands did their best to distract him. “I really thought Ron was going to have kittens, and the rest didn’t look far from it.” 

Percy smiled against his lover’s skin. “I’m only bad for you, Kingsley,” he murmured. “Only for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Percy and Kingsley are speaking to Fred Weasley after his death. Fred is now a ghost.**

“So Percy, this man is your intended?” Fred’s ghostly shape hovered above his grave, but even death could not obscure Fred’s familiar grin.

Percy smiled in return at his younger brother. “You will do me a favor and not torment him! I know you well enough to know that if there is a way to prank people beyond the grave, you will already have found it.” He turned to the man standing beside him. “Fred, I would like you to meet our current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. I know you’ve met him before, but it seemed like a more formal introduction was in order.”

Kingsley’s smile was the practiced expression of a charismatic bureaucrat, but Percy could see the anxiety lurking in the dark eyes.

“Mr. Weasley, it is an honor to meet you, albeit under less than ideal circumstances.” The smile slipped a little, and there was a bittersweet edge to it when he continued. “Though it is rather belated, on behalf of the wizarding world, I would like to thank you for your service. We could not have asked of you anymore than we received. We will not forget what you did.”

Fred Weasley burst out laughing, a high, whistling laugh suited to the ghost that he was.

“Merlin, you two deserve each other! I thought there was no one who could be more proper than my older brother here, but you seem to have managed it. What a perfect match! But really, do you think you could try to call me Fred? I see no reason for you to stand on ceremony with the dead, especially since you are going to be my brother-in-law.”

The anxiety seeped away from Kingsley’s expression, and his smile relaxed. “Gladly, Fred. I must admit to not being well-informed about the limitations of ghosts. I know that you have been visiting George, but will you be able to attend our wedding?”

Fred nodded. “There should be no problem there, although, I wonder what people will say about a ghost attending a wedding.”

Percy actually chuckled. “Since I intend for you to be one of my groomsmen, I think they will just have to learn to live with it. The Malfoys have provided me with multiple pureblood etiquette books, and not a single one of them mentions ghosts in the wedding party, much less where you are supposed to stand in the receiving line!”

They all laughed at that. Then, Fred drifted so close to Kingsley that the Minister could feel the slight chill radiating off the ghost.

“You are welcome in my family, Kingsley Shacklebolt. However, mark my words. I may not have a body anymore. But Merlin help me. If you break my brother’s heart, I will haunt you for the rest of your mortal life and after!”

Kingsley raised his wand in respect to the ghostly Fred. “If I break his heart, Fred, I will most definitely deserve it.”

He found it highly amusing that although he had been similarly threatened by every member of the Weasley family as well as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, for sheer irony, nothing could beat getting told off by a ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. I may be changing canon in saying that Percy actually witnessed Fred’s death. Also, I don’t write Hagrid with unique speech patterns. **

“Percy, what’s wrong?” Kingsley Shacklebolt slowed and turned around when he realized that his undersecretary and significant other was no longer beside him. Kingsley was here for his first “friendly” visit as the newly installed Minister of Magic, and as always, Percy was attending him. They’d just concluded a quick trip to Hagrid’s hut to visit the gamekeeper and check in on his menagerie. Now, Hagrid was escorting them back to the castle to have tea with Minerva. Percy, however, was lagging behind, and Kingsley realized why when he saw the thestral slowly approaching Percy.

Percy had gone absolutely still, his face a picture of wonder mixed with grief as he laid eyes for the very first time on a creature that only witnessing and accepting a death would allow one to see. When the thestral was directly in front of him, Percy dazedly held out a hand, and the creature delicately lowered his head to allow it to be stroked. The skin was smooth and cool under his fingers but luminous even in the weak light that filtered through the trees.

Quietly, Hagrid pulled something from his pocket and placed it in Percy’s other hand.

“Here, Mr. Weasley. They all love my rock cakes as a treat. She will eat it right up.” And the thestral did, nibbling with surprising care at Percy’s fingers and then startling Percy with the smooth tongue that licked the remaining bits from his skin. The creature continued to regard him with seemingly empty eyes, eyes that reminded him of the lake near his parents’ home…and of the brother whose death had made this moment possible.

The creature shifted, its eyes suddenly like the sparks from a wand, and Percy couldn’t help but lock gazes with it. Abruptly, he found himself enveloped in a memory nearly as vivid as a Pensieve. He saw Fred, alive and well during the Battle, moments before his death. He saw again the moment of his apology and their reconciliation. And then as if he was reliving it all over again, Percy saw Fred die.

He had no idea he’d started to sob until he was on the ground with Kingsley’s arms around him. Percy tried desperately to compose himself, but Kingsley’s hands rubbing his back urged him to stop trying. And he did, finally letting himself mourn for the brother he’d lost, for the loss he had pushed aside when Kingsley had needed his help immediately after the battle, and he had placed his job above his family one more time. Oddly, the thestral stayed with him, resting its large head in Percy’s lap. Beside the trio, Hagrid urged Percy to continue stroking the thestral.

“Did it get into your mind? Sometimes they do that. Some call them comforters, you know. Some say there is no hurt that they can’t heal. Others say they’re empathic, able to sense emotions and respond to them. This one seems to have taken a liking to you, and I have to wonder if she felt your pain, Mr. Weasley. But you just sit here and take what time you need. Minister Shacklebolt, I’ll send a message to Minerva to let her know that you’ll be late.” Hagrid departed as quietly and quickly as he could, leaving them in peace.

“I’m sorry,” Percy whispered, his voice half muffled by Kingsley’s robes. 

Strong hands reached out, forcing Percy’s red-rimmed eyes to meet his. “Don’t you dare apologize or feel guilty for this, Percy! For Merlin’s sake, let yourself grieve! Minerva will wait, and I will most certainly wait.” He smiled a little at the thestral whose head remained in Percy’s lap. “And this one will wait too. She wants to heal, and so do I. Let us help you.”

They clung to each other beneath the canopy of trees as the thestral herd kept watch, and the stars came out. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt stared up in disbelief at his Senior Undersecretary from his position on his back on his bed. He was in a partial body bind, and Percy Weasley had just set Kingsley’s wand on a shelf out of the Minister’s reach.

“Percy, do you realize that kidnapping the Minster of Magic is a mandatory ten year sentence in Azkaban?”

Percy smiled. It transformed his face into something that melted Kingsley’s anger instantly. He couldn’t stay angry at Percy even though the man had dragged him bodily from his office before apparating them both to Shacklebolt Manor without even stopping to grab the Minister’s briefcase. 

“Oh, is it? Then may I ask about the mandatory sentence for a Minister of Magic who hasn’t eaten a proper meal in several weeks, who has gone at least that long without a full night’s sleep, and who collapsed at the last auror meeting from sheer exhaustion?” Percy eyed him knowingly.

Kingsley felt the blush spread over his face as he glanced away from his lover. Clearing his throat, he tried and failed to cover his sheepishness.

“I suspect that the answer to that is mortified embarrassment. Of course, I have only circumstantial evidence. I would need to consult my law books which happen to be on the bookshelves in my office.”

Percy chuckled. “In that case, it’s a shame that you won’t be seeing the inside of that office for at least a week.”

Kingsley raised his brows, unable to do much else since his arms and legs were still bound.

“Exactly how do you intend to keep me here? They are my house elves, after all.”

Percy smirked at him. “You may regret having me over so much. You see, they started calling me Master as well weeks ago. They locked down the wards on my order a few moments ago. Thanks to the late, lamented Alastor Moody, those wards include anti-apparition wards and blocks on the floos. Face it, Kingsley. The house elves will do as I as I say. They know that I know what’s best for you right now.”

Kingsley frowned. “I don’t think being bossed around fits into that category.”

Percy folded his arms across his chest. “I think being made to relax does. Merlin, Kingsley, even my father is capable of resting occasionally! At least, he does so when my mother insists. It seems that I am going to have to do the same with you.”

Kingsley responded with exaggerated sarcasm. “I am so very sorry to be such a trial to you. Are you absolutely certain that you wish to continue pursuing a relationship with me?”

Percy smirked at him again, finally dropping the body bind. “Are you absolutely certain that you want to continue being an idiot when there are far more interesting activities we could be pursuing together?”

Stretching languidly, Kingsley narrowed his eyes and asked, “Just want manner of activities did you have in mind?”

Percy eyed him appreciatively, letting his hands trail down the fastenings of his lover’s robes. His voice was softer now as he leaned closer to Kingsley.

“I was considering the sort of activities that will require us to be wearing a great deal less clothing. I was also pondering the possibility of engaging in those activities with such fervor that you will begin to recall that you were a man before you were the Minister…and that you are still a man…one who is loved and missed by another who happens to be here with you now.”

Kingsley’s kiss finally silenced Percy. When the need for air became too great, they separated. Kingsley managed a final comment.

“Then, I suppose that the case of the missing Minister is closed?”

As Percy caught his lover in another kiss, he whispered, “Oh yes. That case is most definitely closed.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This drabble is set post-DH, and it is AU with a marriage between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. **

“I really don’t think orange is your color, Percy.” Kingsley tried valiantly not to laugh as he walked into the kitchen of his manor to find his husband attempting to carve a large pumpkin sitting on the counter. “Did you lose a duel to the pumpkin? Or is that supposed to be your costume for the Ministry’s ball next week?”

Percy shot his husband a death glare from beneath the mess of pumpkin flesh and seeds that covered him. It spattered his bare arms that were exposed by the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt, dotted his face, and mixed randomly with his red hair in a color combination that was definitely not appealing. Wiping ineffectually at his face with a filthy hand as he set down the carving knife, Percy sighed in exasperation.

“For your information, I am attempting to carve this pumpkin! You were the one who said that you wanted to win the Ministry’s pumpkin carving contest this year! The judges will check it for magic to make sure no one breaks the rules so I have been trying to do it the muggle way. I spent enough years watching my father manage it; you’d think I could do the same.” Frowning at the mess on the table, Percy grumbled. “Clearly, the pumpkin does not agree.”

His husband was frustrated, red-faced, and covered with orange pumpkin innards. Kingsley thought that Percy made the funniest and most adorable sight that he had ever seen. He fought his laughter down again, and he thought that he had finally managed to smother it completely. That was until Percy stuck his tongue out at the pumpkin like a six-year-old and brandished his wand at it as if he were contemplating casting the Killing Curse at the pumpkin.

Kingsley’s laughter earned him a face full of orange mess for his trouble. But after Percy made sure that he was as covered in pumpkin as Percy was, Kingsley discovered that pumpkin made everything taste better…absolutely **everything**. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. There’s mostly dialogue in the second part, but it should be clear who is speaking. **

Percy thought that of all the stages of making love, the cuddling and talking part at the end was what he liked best. It was the only time that Percy could pretend that he did not have to share Kingsley with the rest of the country. It was the only time that they could just be two ordinary men in love.

Today was Valentine’s Day, and tonight Kingsley was in a talkative mood. Percy was rather amused that his fiancée felt the need to be apologetic. All the same, it was almost unbearably cute to see his partner so flustered.

True, there had been no flowers or chocolates today. But there had been an engagement ring, a ball, and an assurance that their impending marriage would be the talk of the country tomorrow. That was more than enough for Percy.

Still, he wasn’t going to object to Kingsley’s attempt at an apology.

“I don’t know the first thing about being romantic, Percy. Being an auror never leant itself to learning that.”

“I wouldn’t expect it to, Kingsley. Since I have no idea how to be romantic myself, I will be unlikely to hold it against you.”

“That means there will be no flowers on your desk in the morning.”

“Dead flowers are not on my list of favorite things.”

“I won’t get you chocolates.”

“I dislike chocolate anyway.”

“There will be no sentimental cards.”

“That will mean less clutter in our home.”

“There will be no grand romantic gestures of any kind.”

“Rita Skeeter will have less material with which to embarrass us.”

“I will not ask your parents for permission to marry you.”

“Seeing as how we are both of age, I would hardly expect it of you.”

“I will not open our wedding to the public.”

“That would be an absolute nightmare. I’d much prefer a small, private ceremony.”

“I’m afraid that denies you quite a bit.”

Percy chuckled softly.

“Kingsley, I’m lying here with your arms around me. Tonight at the Ministry Ball, you danced with me in front of the elite of wizarding Britain. And you made sure that Rita Skeeter got a good look at our engagement rings.”

“That was an accident.”

“You lie poorly.”

“I’m afraid that it will be all over the papers tomorrow.”

“And of course, that was exactly what you wanted.”

“Am I that transparent?”

“Yes. But I love you anyway.”

“And I love you.”

“That’s enough for you, Percy?”

“Kingsley, it’s most definitely enough.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: The prompt for this story was "There's a lit cigarette in the hand of my new angel."- Evans Blue, "Beg." It is AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

“I blame you for my addiction.” Percy leaned back against the wall, a lit cigarette in hand, eyeing Kingsley through the smoke with a hint of a smile on his serious face.

The Minister of Magic chuckled, slipping his own cigarettes back into the pocket of his robe. They made quite a pair, both in work robes that looked incongruous with the cigarettes. Kingsley thought the look suited Percy. He was such a rule-bound man, and it was only in moments like these that Kingsley got to see Percy’s rebellious side. He thought of the London muggles and those whom he’d walked among in New York City in America. Letting his gaze travel appreciatively over his lover, he thought of how Percy would look in tight jeans and a leather jacket on a muggle motorcycle. The image was tempting enough for him to resolve to immediately begin looking for a reason to justify an overseas trip. Perhaps the American Minister of Magic would be up for a goodwill visit. 

Crossing his arms, Kingsley said, “Which addiction would that be? I happen to think you’re addicted to more than one thing.” He leaned into the circle of smoke that surrounded his aide. One more step would bring them close enough to kiss.

Percy smirked, pulling away. “Since you and I are both addicted to these dreadful cigarettes, what would my other addiction be?”

Kingsley reached out, taking the lit cigarette from Percy’s fingers. He brought it to his lips and took a puff before handing it back to Percy. The younger man smiled as he finished it and extinguished it with a whispered spell. Suddenly, Percy was up against the wall as Kingsley’s arms imprisoned him, holding him in place as the Minister kissed him roughly, all teeth and hard lips in the way that both of them craved and with an edge of cruelty that no one who knew them would have believed. 

Kingsley shoved him away abruptly, leaving them both breathing heavily as they braced themselves against the wall.

“I am your other addiction, Percy. And you are most definitely mine.” 

Percy laughed lowly. “I don’t suppose you plan on quitting either any time soon.”

A hand in his hair dragged Percy close again.

“The muggles say that everyone has to die of something. It may as well be something worth dying for.”

Percy knew that Kingsley wasn’t talking about the cigarettes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is AU and non-canon after the Final Battle. It establishes a relationship (m/m) between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. It also establishes friendship between the Weasleys, Malfoys, and Harry Potter. Kingsley being a pureblood is, as far as the Harry Potter Wikia can determine, canon. The setting is Malfoy Manor where Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are hosting a costume ball on behalf of the Ministry. The “Andrew” Kingsley refers to here is his junior under-secretary, and Percy Weasley is his senior under-secretary. All characters may be considered OOC, but remember, people do crazy things when they’re jealous. For the record, Percy is pretending here, as is Harry Potter. However, Kingsley Shacklebolt does not know that. **

“Are you sure about this, Percy? Kingsley may not take kindly to your deception, however well-intentioned. At the least, you may find yourself dueling him for real.” Arthur’s concerned gaze met that of his third eldest son.

Percy nodded. “While I regret the deception, I’m beginning to worry that if I don’t claim him, someone else will. There’s a new young man in the transportation department who has been eyeing Kingsley with something more than admiration.”

Arthur chuckled. “I never thought I’d see the day you’d fall in love, surely not to the point of doing something so out of character.”

His son sighed, glaring at his father as Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter entered the room. “Maybe it’s time I did something out of character! It may be the only thing that can shock Kingsley into doing the same.” He frowned. “I am a Gryffindor after all. I ought to have some daring in me somewhere.”

Lucius interrupted, sweeping to Percy’s side in a flurry of well-tailored, expensive robes. “You’re not a Gryffindor tonight, Percy. You have to remember that for this to work. You’re a Slytherin…and about to become a Death Eater. And remember to use that wand I gave you and not your own.” Lucius held up his own wand. “Are you ready for the final charm?”

The smirk on Percy’s face was very uncharacteristic. “Do it.”

Lucius smirked back and pushed up Percy’s left sleeve, baring his forearm. With a murmured “_Morsmordre_,” an eerily accurate Dark Mark appeared on Percy’s skin. Of course, it was not a real Dark Mark, but it would do splendidly for the night. Lucius chuckled, reaching out to place the mask over Percy’s face and adjust his hood and robe. He checked the charms concealing the younger man’s telltale red hair and blue eyes and obscuring his familiar lanky shape as well as the charm that would disguise his voice. Then, arms folded over his chest, Lucius stepped back. 

“Well now, I never thought I’d see the day a Weasley would become a Death Eater, and a fine one at that. What do you think, Arthur?”

The elder Weasley tried not to smile and failed dismally. “You truly look the part, Percy. I just hope you find all this to be worth it.”

Percy squared his shoulders beneath the heavy black robe. “It will have to be because Kingsley is far too proper, as am I, to cross that line otherwise.” He glanced over at a grinning Harry Potter. “Harry, are you ready to be my hostage? I really hope you have good acting skills because I am NOT about to actually crucio you!”

Harry smiled, but there was an echo of remembered pain behind it. “Having been under the curse myself, I think I can do a convincing job. And with all the magic enveloping you, Kingsley shouldn’t notice a lack of magic when you pretend to cast the curse. Once he intervenes to save my life, as he inevitably will, I will run. The rest is up to you. By the way, if you do manage it, I don’t think any of us want to hear details!”

The most reserved of all the Weasleys actually laughed aloud. “I promise no details. Now, I think it’s time for you and me to apparate upstairs.” He touched the charmed galleon in a hidden pocket of his robe. “Hermione’s token has just told me that Kingsley is approaching the room now.”

Lucius Malfoy ushered them out. “Good luck, Percy. Either the minister is about to play into your hands, or you are about to lose your job.”

Percy tried not to think about the latter possibility.

The door opened a few minutes later. Percy watched as the minister entered in full auror robes (his costume for the ball), lit his wand to see better and called out, “Andrew! I’m here. What news is so urgent that it can’t wait till after the Ministry’s costume ball?”

The door slammed shut, locked, and warded itself thanks to a quiet spell from Lucius Malfoy who stood out of sight in the hallway. Kingsley’s auror instincts took over, and he had his wand out and poised to attack as the fireplace suddenly flared into flames and revealed a Death Eater…and Harry Potter kneeling at wand point before him. Harry’s arms were bound behind him, and the Death Eater was negligently twirling Harry’s wand. 

“I’m sorry, Minister. I haven’t seen Andrew. Perhaps you’d like to speak with Harry Potter? He’s turning out to be such a delightful toy.” Percy was startled by his own disguised voice, but he had to admit, it sounded far more intimidating than he could have managed on his own.

“Death Eaters! I should have known we hadn’t found all of you yet. Let me guess. Lucius Malfoy let you in.” Kingsley’s brown eyes were livid at the apparent betrayal.

Percy chuckled, and the sound echoed eerily off the walls. “Who else? What’s a helping hand between friends? And now, I have the Chosen One right where I want him as well as an unanticipated bonus…the Minster of Magic himself.” He raised his hand to rub his chin as though considering his choices and allowed his left sleeve to fall back, which gave Kingsley a good look at the Dark Mark. “Well, Harry’s first on the list to play with tonight.” And drawing the substitute wand, Percy aimed it at the bound Harry. “Crucio!”

Instantly, Harry was on the floor, writhing and screaming with such convincing expression that Percy feared for a moment that he had actually cast the curse, and Harry was not pretending to be in agony. But the wand in his hand felt like nothing more than what it was…a dead stick. Percy relaxed, feeling a strange thrill as he watched Kingsley shooting spell after spell at him, all of which bounced off the shielding that Lucius had so carefully taught him. Finally, Kingsley lost it.

“Enough already! You’re going to kill him! Look, let’s make a trade. If you let him go, you can have me.” Percy was aware of how intimidating he looked as he swung around, robes whirling, to face Kingsley. He shifted his wand from Harry to Kingsley, and Harry obligingly went still, panting and doing a very good job of pretending to recover himself.

“Him for you?” Percy asked as Kingsley waited tensely for him to decide. “Done! Count yourself lucky, Mr. Potter. You’ve gotten a reprieve, for the moment at least.” Harry snatched his wand away before Percy could reach it. As Harry fled through the door, pretending to struggle with the wards, Kingsley abruptly found himself without a wand, forced to his knees at the feet of his Death Eater captor.

“What do you want from me?” Kingsley gasped. 

Percy smirked behind his mask, feeling a bit of the evil that Kingsley was no doubt believing him capable of seeping into his body. Kingsley might hex him for this later, but he was more than willing to take that chance. It would be worth it.

“Put that pure blood mouth of yours to good use, Minister.” Fingertips digging cruelly into Kingsley’s bare scalp, he pulled the dark head closer. Letting his fingernails scrape the skin, he continued. “We’re going to have our own little Dark Revel here and now.”

Percy scarcely had time to draw a breath before Kingsley’s shaking hands were under his heavy black robe. He wore nothing beneath it, and the minister wasted no time. The next moment, Percy was swallowed whole and fought to stay upright as Kingsley set to his task with all the desperation of a man who feared for his life. 

Percy couldn’t hold on for long. It had been too long, and Kingsley, even under such circumstances, was far too good. The costume, the role-play, the delicious evil of the moment, having the Minister of Magic at his mercy…it was all too much. With a strangled cry, Percy came, collapsing on the floor and taking Kingsley with him. The explosion of pleasure was too much for the charms to handle, and they all shattered at once, revealing Percy’s distinctive red hair and blue eyes as his mask and hood was dislodged.

Percy opened his eyes to find Kingsley’s fear turning to shocked disbelief, anguish…and rage. Before Percy could think to defend himself, he was pinned beneath the bigger man as furious desperation overwhelmed Kingsley.

“No, no, no! You don’t get him! He’s mine, and I’m going to take him back from you!” Before Percy could attempt to explain, Kingsley had snatched back his wand, aimed it at Percy, and screamed, _“Legilimens!”_

Percy’s occluding skills were limited at best, and he didn’t have any hope of stopping Kingsley’s desperate dive into his mind. He cried out, this time in pain, at the too strong, too quick invasion. Kingsley pounded through his memories with all the auror training that he was master of. Just when Percy thought his head would catch fire from the pain, Kingsley abruptly pulled out. Opening his eyes, Percy met Kingsley’s horrified stare with difficulty. 

“Percy, I…Merlin help me…I nearly tore your mind apart!” He shook his head, even as he reached out to gently cradle Percy’s face. “Damn you, why did you do such an outrageously idiotic thing? Didn’t you know that I loved you? Didn’t you know that I was simply waiting for your permission to give you exactly what you wanted?” Kingsley was shaking now, and there was moisture in brown eyes that Percy had never seen cry before.

“No, Kingsley. Think about it. You and I are both too prim and proper to ever cross that line, under normal circumstances. No, I had to do this to provide enough of a shock to get us over that line.” Percy managed a tired smile as Kingsley’s fingers massaged his temples, easing the pain away.

“And why now?” Kingsley said, more quietly as he shifted the younger man into a more comfortable position. 

Percy frowned. “That new clerk in the transportation department has been spending entirely too much time alone with you on that broom bill. I have noticed that Terrence has wandering eyes that spend a great deal of time admiring you.” 

The older wizard laughed despite everything, though there was still a slightly hysterical edge to it. 

“Merlin, Percy! You’re jealous!” He smiled amusedly. “I like it.”

“You like it in more ways than one apparently,” Percy said, feeling his energy starting to recover as the pain faded. He darted a hand under Kingsley’s auror robes, and Kingsley gasped when he found what he was looking for.

“I think it’s time we got out of here,” Kingsley managed. “Come home with me. Bring the robe and mask with you.”

“So it turned you on?” Percy said. 

Kingsley smirked. “Definitely.” He glanced down at Percy’s arm. “How long will that mark last?”

“At least a week,” Percy replied.

Kingsley laughed. “Even better.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a marriage between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. I have created canon in my portrayal of Kingsley’s mother. **

In a private suite in St. Mungo’s, the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and Senior Undersecretary Percy Weasley kept watch by a quiet bedside. A limp, frail, dark hand rested in Kingsley’s. He had not let it go for hours. Percy held Kingsley’s other hand. 

“It won’t be long now. They said…they said Mum is in no pain.” Kingsley had been repeating the words over and over again for the past hour, as if to assure himself that they were true. And once again, Percy reassured him.

“Yes, she’s in no pain, Kingsley. None at all. The healers assured us of that. They’ve done everything they could to make her comfortable. It will be easy for her, as easy as falling asleep and waking beyond the Veil.”

“Do you think she’ll meet Fred over there?” he wondered.

Percy’s smile was bittersweet. “I don’t doubt it. I’m sure that she will see to whipping my prankster brother into shape. She never had any patience for pranks, as you well know.” His smile faded, but the amusement in his eyes remained as he glanced at his husband.

“That was exactly the reason that George had to teach me to tolerate them because Mum didn’t let me get away with anything growing up! How your mother managed your brothers is beyond me. But they’ll be so many others for her to meet too: Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Albus…and Dad.” Kingsley stumbled a little over the last name. His father had died when he was still a child, and his mother had raised him alone. Kingsley never spoke of his father much, but Percy knew that the memories he had of him were good ones.

Percy squeezed his husband’s hand. “She will not lack for company, and they won’t be able to do anything but love her. Just as I couldn’t.”

Kingsley sighed. “Even her son-in-law loves her! She is quite a woman, my mother.”

Softly, Percy added, “And she had quite a son.”

“I hope so.” Uncertain brown eyes met Percy’s blue ones. 

Percy squeezed Kingsley’s hand again. “I know so.”

Time passed. 

“Percy? Her heartbeat is slowing. Her breathing…oh, Mum!”

The lurking healer was at their side immediately, casting diagnostic spells and canceling monitoring charms. 

Apologetically, the healer said, “I’m sorry, Minister Shacklebolt. She’s gone.”

Before Kingsley could attempt to pull himself together to address the healer, Percy intervened.

“Yes, we can see that. Now, you will leave us alone. And you will see to it that the various government functionaries and press waiting in the hallway leave us in peace.”

“But Sir, there are things that must be taken care of!”

The wand in his face made the healer reconsider. “You will do as I have said, or you will find out exactly what I learned from the Death Eaters during my time under Thicknesse! I don’t think you’ll find it a very pleasant experience! Now, are we in agreement?”

A hasty nod preceded the healer as he fled the room. Percy cast locking and silencing charms before he set his wand aside and wrapped his arms around his husband.

“Is he gone?” Kingsley’s voice which was normally so calm and cultured was shaking.

“Yes. No one will bother us.” He rubbed his husband’s tense shoulders. “It’s alright, Kingsley. I’m here. No one but me will ever know. Let go.”

Still, Kingsley fought the tears.

“Merlin, Kingsley, how many times have you held me when I wept? She was your mother, the last member of your family. You have the right to mourn her!” 

The Minister of Magic shook his head. He could be every bit as stubborn as Percy sometimes. 

Percy stood, urging his husband to stand with him. Gently, insistently, he clasped Kingsley’s larger hand in his and guided it to Kingsley’s mother’s peaceful face. His pale hand led the darker one in closing the beloved brown eyes. 

A great, broken sobbing shattered the silence. Kingsley fell, but Percy caught him and wrapped him in arms every bit as strong as Kingsley’s own. 

Safe in his husband’s embrace in a heap on the floor, the Minister of Magic wept.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: This story is post-DH and AU in that it establishes a committed relationship between Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt as well as creates some very AU history for exactly what happened to Percy when Pius Thicknesse was the Minister of Magic. **

** Trigger warnings are in effect for this story! It contains sensitive material including rape, non-consensual activities, and the death of a muggle. It is not graphic. But if it bothers you, PLEASE don’t read it! That’s why it’s rated mature.**

** This story jumps between two time periods. The first period is during the time when Pius Thicknesse was Minister of Magic and is in italics. The second period is almost a year after the Final Battle and is in regular text. It begins in the first period.**

_ “Relax, Percy. It will make this so much easier.”_

_ Pius Thicknesse shoved Percy up against the wall, casting a charm to silence the younger man’s screams. A binding spell cut off his struggles as Pius unfastened his robes and the suit beneath. Another careless wave of his wand stripped Percy of his clothes._

_ Unable to escape or fight, Percy Weasley closed his eyes._

“Why do you flinch away from me? I love you, and you love me. Percy, what happened?”

Percy did not meet the concerned brown eyes. He stared down at his hands as he twisted them in his lap. 

“You wouldn’t understand. You’ll hate me for it!”

Gentle hands nudged Percy’s chin up so that the younger man had to meet Kingsley’s gaze.

“Nothing could ever make me do that. Please, Percy. Tell me.”

The younger wizard started to talk.

_ Percy found himself the featured “entertainment” at the next Dark Revel. Surrounded by Death Eaters with only a white robe to cover his nakedness, Percy was dragged by Pius into the center of the circle where he was shoved to the ground between dead bodies, the result of the night’s earlier revelry. In lieu of a binding spell, Pius chose to share his toy with Alecto and Amycus Carrow, letting them restrain him while the Minister slaked his lust before handing Percy over to them to play with afterward._

_ When his abused body was given to Severus to “fix,” even that cold, hardened man looked shocked and disgusted. To his credit, he offered to obliviate Percy. Percy refused. Somewhere within himself, Percy still clung to his pride. So Severus simply did the best he could to put him back together again._

Kingsley was silent after Percy finished. He didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to believe that Death Eaters were capable of that degree of immorality. But one look at Percy, curled up in a ball with the bedclothes wrapped around him as he stared at nothing, told him just how true it was.

“Was Thicknesse really under the Imperius?” Kingsley asked.

“I’m not sure,” Percy whispered. “But he certainly seemed to enjoy what he did.”

_ The sobbing muggle woman was immobilized on the floor of the Minister’s office. Antonin Doholov, looking rather bored, had his wand trained on her as Pius Thicknesse looked on dispassionately._

_ “Well, Percy, what will it be? Would you like a go at her? She’s really starting to get on my nerves, and it would be so pleasurable to watch you cast your very first Unforgivable.”_

_ Percy’s blue eyes were blank and empty as he stared at the wall above the Minister’s shoulder. Pius sighed. _

_ “Ah Percy, you will never learn, will you? Once again, we must do this the hard way.”_

_ The muggle’s sobs were abruptly silenced by the Minister’s Killing Curse before he shoved Percy onto his back on his desk and raped him one more time._

They were both crying now. Kingsley, for once in his life, did not even have the beginnings of a plan. How did he even begin to help Percy deal with this? 

Abruptly, he realized that there was one thing he could definitely do…one thing that might mean more than anything else.

Kingsley wrapped his arms around Percy, fingers sliding into his red hair.

“I love you, Percy, and that is never going to change. You are stuck with me, and we will get through this together. I swear it on my life and magic.”

They cried themselves to sleep in each other’s arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: The prompts used for this story were “a proposal gone wrong” and “yes.” This AU story follows about eight months after the Final Battle and revolves around the slash pairing of Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley is the Minister of Magic, and Percy is his Senior Undersecretary. It is AU regarding Percy and Pius Thicknesse’s activities during Thicknesse’s time as Minister of Magic and that Pius Thicknesse is dead. Percy and Kingsley could be considered OOC. **

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at the remains of the training dummy. He looked at Percy Weasley. For one of those rare times, the Minister of Magic found himself at a loss for words. He had casually asked his lover whether he knew any dark magic. Percy had decided that showing would be better than telling.

And it had indeed been quite a show.

Percy did not look at him as he asked, “Do I surprise you, Kingsley?”

The elder wizard said carefully. “That would be an understatement. I didn’t expect for you to be familiar with, much less be able to cast, all of the dark curses that you just used.”

The younger man stared at a point over Kingsley’s shoulder. “Would you believe me if I told you that I learned from the best?”

Kingsley’s eyes narrowed. “The Death Eaters taught you, didn’t they?”

Percy made a noncommittal sound. “You could say that. It was more a matter of my position. Rabastan Lestrange was ordered to teach Pius Thicknesse, and my place was at Pius’s side. Thus, Rabastan instructed me as well.”

Kingsley’s next question was laced with an undercurrent of suspicion. “Did you ever have the opportunity to use what you learned?”

“In what sense do you mean?” Percy asked, feigning nonchalance. But he did not relax his grip on his wand nor did he look at the Minister.

Kingsley frowned. “You know exactly what sense I mean. You’re dodging the question, Percy.”

The redhead was silent.

Kingsley sighed. “Do I really want to know the answer to my question?”

Percy again feigned nonchalance. “I suppose that depends on whether you will continue to insist on seeing me as an innocent, naïve wizard with the inability to be anything but blindly loyal.”

The Minister grabbed Percy’s arm and held it tightly…too tightly. Kingsley did not miss his lover’s slight smile.

“I never saw you that way, and I certainly don’t now,” Kingsley said, his voice clipped.

Percy knew he’d hit a nerve and smiled just a bit more. “You lie poorly, Kingsley. You shall have to improve if you wish to become a successful politician.”

Kingsley’s hand tightened even more on Percy’s arm. “You sound like Pius.”

Percy laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Pius taught me a great deal. He was a mentor to me, at least as much as he could be under the Imperius Curse. We learned our magic together, but it was he who taught me statesmanship, diplomacy, and manipulation. We were not friends exactly, but we were definitely not enemies. Pius is dead now, and I regret that he did not have time to teach me all he knew.”

Kingsley was silent. 

Percy smirked at the other man. “It’s a little late to be sending me to Azkaban. And you’re not an auror anymore. You have no authority to act on your own. After Pius’s reign, the Wizengamot made certain of that.”

Kingsley shifted restlessly. “I know others who do have such authority.”

Again, Percy smirked. “There would have to be a trial. And you wouldn’t want that, would you? They would give us both Veritaserum, and my loyalty as well as our relationship would become public. Imagine the scandal when the Minister of Magic is discovered to be the lover of a Death Eater.”

Kingsley swallowed hard, willing his voice to stay steady. “You were not Marked.”

Percy chuckled again. “Neither was Pius Thicknesse.”

Silence followed. Finally, Kingsley said, “How many people did you kill?”

“I’m not answering that.” Percy smiled. “Do you really think me that stupid?”

Kingsley considered. “Would you show me?” He took a steadying, resigned breath and made a decision. “Would you teach me what you know?”

Percy’s head whipped around. “Did you really just say that?”

Kingsley’s smirk lacked conviction, but it was a good attempt. “The muggles talk of slippery slopes, and I’m already in with you far too deep. If I’m going to fall, it may as well be all the way.”

“I would have thought that the aurors would have taught you dark magic,” Percy said.

Kingsley shook his head. “They taught us what they thought we needed to know which was not nearly enough.”

Percy watched him closely. “Was it not enough for your job, or was it not enough for your cravings?”

Kingsley shifted again. Percy saw the flash of shame in his dark eyes, but he also saw the hunger that overrode it. Again, Percy smiled.

“It was enough to keep me from getting killed, but it was too little to keep me from wanting more.” He shrugged, sheepishly bowing his head. “I suppose some people are more susceptible than others to that kind of addiction.”

Percy raised his hand to turn Kingsley’s face toward him. His short neat nails nonetheless managed to dig into the elder wizard’s skin. Kingsley didn’t flinch.

“You’re not addicted yet, but you will be. All it will take is one more small push. A bit of magical violence against another would do it. That is, if you’re interested.” Percy moved till he was a breath away from his lover…and waited.

Kingsley drew himself up to his full height. For the first time that night, he smiled and finally answered Percy.

“Can you keep it out of the papers?”

“Of course, _Minister_.” Percy stressed the title, and Kingsley nodded. “The Malfoys know how to keep such things away from the public.” Percy’s blue eyes narrowed as they stared at him. “The Malfoys most definitely know just who it was who got them that full pardon, as well as the pardon for Rabastan Lestrange and the others. They are eager to place their resources at your disposal.”

Kingsley licked his too dry lips. He managed to ask his next question.

“How far have you and yours already taken this? Who else is involved?”

Kingsley suddenly found himself slammed against the wall, and he marveled at the strength his lover had clearly been hiding. He felt his body respond, and Percy’s body answered him as the younger man pinned him in place. Percy’s mouth crashed against his with more force than he had ever used before. Teeth, lips, and tongues collided, and Kingsley felt like he was drinking fire as they kissed. Kingsley’s addiction was instant and binding to his newly revealed strong and powerful lover, and he knew in that moment that he would follow Percy until his last breath…even through the Veil itself.

Percy was deep into his mind already, a master Legilimens apparently, but Kingsley didn’t resist. Percy witnessed the horrible, beautiful moment of his lover’s surrender and rewarded him by sinking his teeth into Kingsley’s plump lip and drawing blood. The Minister of Magic shivered as the Death Eater drew his tongue leisurely across the wound.

“Those questions are better answered in the opulence and security of Thicknesse Manor. He left it to me, and I have taken up residence there. And it would be a much more pleasant setting in which to give me that engagement ring that you’ve been carrying around.”

Kingsley’s shock was palpable. “You knew? How did you know? And if you knew, why in Merlin’s name did you feel it necessary to tell me all this?”

Percy let his hand drift down his lover’s body, coming to rest on the bulge beneath his robes. Kingsley arched into his touch.

“First, as I said, you lie poorly, and your ability to conceal things such as your plans for your proposal is even worse. We really do need to work on your Occlumency. Second, I thought it was only fair that you knew just what manner of man you were proposing marriage to.” Percy paused, and Kingsley saw the barest flash of shyness and hesitation. “I am a dark wizard, and I am a Death Eater, Kingsley. But that does not mean that I am incapable of love.”

Kingsley laughed wryly despite everything. “I suppose this is where I am supposed to say yes. You know, it’s funny. I thought that would be your line.”

Percy kissed him again, and Kingsley hissed as his bitten lip stung. 

“You don’t like pain?” Percy asked, eyeing his lover curiously.

“Now that is a very stupid question. Surely you haven’t forgotten just how rough we’ve been with each other before?” 

The younger wizard shook his head. “Of course not. But it can be even better.”

“Even sweeter?” Kingsley managed in a whisper as Percy squeezed him harder than he should have.

“Yes.” 

The word hung in the air for a few moments.

“Then my answer is yes as well.” Kingsley wrenched himself away from Percy long enough to grab the box from the pocket of his robe. “Now, do you happen to be interested in this ring?”

“Yes.” 

Fumbling with an awkwardness he had not known since adolescence, Kingsley jammed the ring onto Percy’s finger even as his fiancée decided that waiting till they got to the manor was not an option.

As Percy took him against the wall, Kingsley knew that he was falling into darkness. He should have cared more than he did.

But he was falling in love too. Somehow, he couldn’t help but think that more than made up for it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: The prompt for this story was “locked in a closet.” It revolves around the slash pairing of Percy Weasley/Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley is the Minister of Magic, and Percy is his Senior Undersecretary. **

“This has got to be the oldest cliché in the book,” Kingsley said as he tried spell after spell on the closet door to no avail. Percy had already tried every spell he knew, but they had hoped that being the Minister of Magic might make the Ministry building more willing to obey Kingsley. Clearly, they had been mistaken. 

Percy sighed. “Being locked in a closet? Yes, I’ve heard that one. I suppose we shouldn’t be surprised. After all, this is the Ministry of Magic. Magic does have a tendency to work incorrectly sometimes. I just wish we hadn’t been the victims.”

Kingsley glanced in his direction. “Do you object to my company?”

The dark eyes drifted over him like a caress, and Percy shifted uncomfortably.

“No, of course I don’t. It’s just that there is so much that we need to get done today, and we can’t exactly summon our paperwork through walls.” That wasn’t technically the whole answer to Kingsley’s question, but Percy was counting on Kingsley not realizing that he was hedging his response.

Unfortunately for Percy, it didn’t work.

“Percy, what’s the real reason? We’ve been working together for almost two years now, and I can tell when you’re leaving something out.” He sat down on the floor of the broom closet that, oddly enough, did actually contain an assortment of old flying brooms. 

Seeing Kingsley sitting there in his robes on the dusty floor was enough to shake Percy from his anxiety. Abruptly, he sat down beside the Minister of Magic, glancing sidelong at the man even as a slight blush colored his cheeks.

“People will make assumptions if we’re found here together.” Percy could not bring himself to glance back at the other wizard a second time. Kingsley’s hand lightly tracing the curve of his chin startled him.

“Perhaps they will,” Kingsley said softly. “Is that what bothers you?”

The younger wizard swallowed hard, leaning into Kingsley’s touch despite himself but still not meeting his eyes.

“It will harm your career. I am your subordinate. It is not appropriate.” Percy stopped talking as Kingsley’s hand gently turned his face so that he had no choice but to look at the other man. What he saw in the Minister’s dark eyes took his breath away.

“Percy, how can you be so observant of every detail of your job and mine and yet so oblivious to my own emotions and yours?” Kingsley smiled, reaching out to rest his other hand on the blue clad shoulder. “Damn the public and the protocol. You’ve done it before. You can do it again. When you left your post at the Ministry to fight in the battle beside your family, you did it.” He let his hands cup Percy’s face. “Wake up, sleeping lion. I want to hear you roar.” 

Percy’s control snapped. The Minister had pushed him past the point where he could resist, and he threw caution to the wind, reaching out to grab Kingsley’s face and pull him into a kiss. He was going mostly on instinct, having had very little firsthand experience, and Kingsley realized it. Strong hands slid into Percy’s red hair, guiding him and leading him until he got the idea and proved himself to be a very quick learner. 

Now that Percy had given in, the Minister surrendered all pretense of restraint and dragged the younger man into his lap. Their kiss turned frantic as Percy straddled the older wizard and ground himself against him. His glasses were askew on his face, his head thrown back, his robes tangled up and half unbuttoned around his waist. 

Kingsley looked just as bad. The Minister of Magic sat on the dusty floor, his hands buried under his Senior Undersecretary’s clothing, his own robes shoved out of the way of his thrusting hips. He hadn’t bargained on this outcome when he had started this, but he wasn’t about to say no.

They screamed as they came, still mostly dressed, and collapsed on the floor of the closet. For a few moments, their panting was the only sound in the tiny room. Kingsley was the first to stir, reaching out to shift Percy to a more comfortable position even as he drew his wand and cast cleaning charms over them both.

“Thanks.” Percy’s blush was even more prominent. He looked so helplessly debauched that Kingsley had to laugh and then reach out to kiss his forehead in tender reassurance.

“It’s okay, Percy. Do you realize how long I’ve wanted this? I just hope that you’re okay with it.” Kingsley stared uncertainly into his aide’s blue eyes.

Percy swallowed. “I’m more than okay. I’ve wanted this since the day you made me your secretary. But Merlin, how was I ever supposed to say anything? You’re the Minister of Magic. You’re not an easy person to ask out on a date.”

Kingsley laughed. “Point taken. Perhaps now, we can get past that point without so much difficulty.”

Percy smiled, and it transformed his face into something beautiful. “Are you free for dinner tonight?”

Kingsley eyed him shrewdly. “I’d love to. But you realize that people are going to see us.”

The younger wizard squared his shoulders. “Let them. If you’re okay with it, so am I.” 

Kingsley smirked. “Agreed.” He hesitated. “I suppose we should check that door and see if it’s still locked.”

“I suppose we should.” Percy’s reply was less than enthusiastic. “After all, we do have work that needs to be done.”

Neither man moved for several minutes. Finally, Kingsley drew his wand and cast several spells on the door. One was a silencing charm. The other one was a locking charm. Percy smirked, raising his eyebrows.

Their work would wait a while.

Two hours later, the Minister of Magic and his Senior Undersecretary were rescued from the closet by a squad of aurors who had searched the Ministry to locate them. The two men were pale but composed and were more than happy to spend the rest of the day supplying possibilities for what magical mishap might have been responsible for trapping them in the closet in the first place.

The aurors were so wrapped up in their arguments that they forgot about the Minister and his aide entirely, and no one saw them slip away, bound for a fine wizarding restaurant…and eventually Kingsley Shacklebolt’s bed.

Almost no one, that is. There was a small pop as Kingsley’s favorite house elf disappeared, hurrying away to make sure that everything would be ready for her master to finally bring his partner home. She had known that the two men were meant for each other from the first time that she saw them together. They had just needed the proper coaxing, and house elf magic was impervious to wizarding intervention…even a wizard as formidable as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley’s mother had named the house elf Cupid.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: Kingsley is Minister of Magic, and he and Percy are lovers but not married.**

“Why don’t you ever drink milk?”

Kingsley glanced up from his black coffee and looked blankly at Percy.

“Why don’t I drink milk?”

Percy nodded. “We’ve been together over a year now, and I just realized that I have never once seen you drink it. It took me asking for milk specifically before your house elves would even serve it to me. So tell me why.”

Kingsley chuckled, eyeing Percy’s glass of milk. “Honestly, I’ve never even thought about it. In the African village where I spent my early life, milk tended to spoil rather quickly. When my parents moved to England, I suppose it never occurred to them to introduce milk to my diet. I grew up drinking fruit juice and water and then, as you well know, coffee and tea when I got older.”

Percy smiled. “I’m well aware of your need for black coffee in the morning. Merlin forbid that I try to have a conversation with you before you’ve had it.” He sobered, staring curiously at Kingsley. “Would you ever consider trying milk?”

His lover shrugged. “Why not? I’m all for new experiences.” He paused. “Would you ever consider trying pomegranate juice? I grew up drinking it just as you grew up drinking milk.”

“You mean that juice that you drink with your lunch?” Kingsley nodded. Percy considered. He was never the type to alter his routine. But it seemed only fair if Kingsley was going to try milk. “Very well. I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” 

They both summoned house elves, and in a moment, a glass of milk and a glass of pomegranate juice had been delivered in crystal goblets.

Kingsley laughed at Percy’s bemusement. “You have heard the elves say that presentation is everything, and they absolutely mean it.” He raised his glass. “To trying new things.”

Percy smiled, touching his glass to his lover’s. “To trying new things.”

They drank.

For a moment, there was a thinking silence as they considered their new drinks. 

Finally, Kingsley said, “It’s interesting.” He paused. “But I like it.”

Percy lifted surprised eyes to Kingsley. “I agree. I hadn’t expected to like it, but I do.” 

Kingsley said softly over the rim of his goblet, “That’s a bit of my heritage you’re drinking.”

Just as softly, Percy said, “That’s a bit of mine.”

They smiled and drank again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don’t sue me.**

**AN: This was written for the midnight challenge. I chose to write about baking cookies after midnight. This story is Percy/Kingsley slash in which the two men are married and takes place several years after DH. It is AU in regards to Percy and Kingsley. This is just a sweet bit of fluff.**

“Kingsley, what are you doing up? It’s after midnight, and we’ll be joining my family for Christmas Eve dinner. We both need to sleep.” Percy walked into the kitchen of the manor to find his husband sitting at a table drinking hot chocolate.

Kingsley sighed. “I just couldn’t sleep. I didn’t want to wake you so I thought I would come in here and let Mimsy make me some of her hot chocolate. It used to help me sleep when I was a child, but it’s not working now.”

“You aren’t nervous about tonight, are you?” Percy asked.

Kingsley chuckled. “It’s nothing like that. Your family seems to have taken to me. Your mother even made me a sweater.”

It was Percy’s turn to laugh. Thankfully, Molly’s choice in color for Kingsley’s sweater had been a cheerful but not tacky blue, and she had made Percy one to match. The color flattered them both, and they intended to wear them to the dinner that night.

“My family, however, is quite, shall we say, spirited which is why you and I should get to bed if we intend to stay awake for the dinner.” Percy turned to leave, but Kingsley didn’t follow.

Percy frowned. “You really do need a distraction, don’t you?”

Kingsley’s sheepish expression made Percy laugh again. “I’m sorry, Percy, but I’m wide awake. Do you have any ideas?”

Percy considered that a moment. “Do you remember when I taught you to make cookies?”

Kingsley looked curiously at his husband. “Yes, I remember quite well. We nearly drove the house elves crazy, but we did manage to make them successfully.”

Percy smiled. “You know how many people my mum is going to be feeding at dinner. I suspect she would welcome more desserts. Why don’t we make some cookies to take with us tonight?”

Now it was Kingsley’s turn to smile. “That sounds like a great idea. What kind should we make?”

Percy thought that over. “Well, I know Mum, George, and Charlie love chocolate chip, and Dad and Bill prefer oatmeal raisin. Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, and Harry like them both and so do we. And if you say cookie to Ron, it doesn’t matter what kind it is. It will rapidly disappear into his mouth.” He rubbed his chin. “Maybe we should make half chocolate chip and half oatmeal raisin.”

“And how many should we make?” Kingsley asked. 

It was Percy’s turn to look sheepish. “Kingsley, you know how my family eats. Let’s make…um…six dozen?”

Kingsley groaned. “Remind me not to have insomnia the next time we have a family dinner of yours to go to. Now we really are going to be up all night.”

“But think how happy my mum will be with us,” Percy said quietly.

Kingsley caught the look in his husband’s eyes…the look of hopeful longing that made him immediately take Percy into his arms and kiss him soundly.

Percy’s family had long since forgiven him, but he was more than happy to help Percy do one more thing to ease Percy’s mind. And homemade cookies by the dozen when Molly was trying to feed a bigger crew than usual would definitely help matters along. Well, that and wearing the sweaters Molly had made for them.

“Okay, Percy, you win. Let’s call in the house elves and start getting the cookies started.” 

Percy grinned, kissed Kingsley back, and handed over an apron.

Molly was indeed delighted by the dozens of cookies they gave her when they arrived.

“This is wonderful you two. Where did you buy them?”

Percy smiled at his husband. “We made them, Mum, all of them.”

Molly smiled. “When did you ever find the time?”

“Oh, just after midnight,” Kingsley admitted.

Molly’s eyes widened. 

The two men exchanged glances. “These cookies, Mum, are the sweet rewards of insomnia.”

Everyone laughed. Ron walked into the kitchen in the middle of it all.

“Hey, did I hear someone mention cookies?”

Kingsley smirked, Percy groaned, and Molly opened the first box. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don’t sue me.**

**AN: This story is AU. Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt are married. Kingsley is the Minister of Magic, and Percy is his senior undersecretary. The prompt for this story was to write about a pureblood being introduced to pizza (and pepperoni pizza happens to be my favorite food).**

“So what is this dinner surprise you’ve been hinting at all week, Kingsley?” Percy asked wryly. “I hope it’s safe and edible because I remember a little too well your attempt at serving us ostrich. I was sick for a week, and you were so distracted by caring for me that we nearly snubbed France and Germany with one mislaid parchment.”

On Kingsley’s dark skin, the blush was not obvious, but Percy could see the slight darkening of his cheeks.

“I did abundantly apologize for that. How was I supposed to know that you’d be allergic to it? But I think I can safely say that this food is not going to make you sick. It may make your father envious though.” Kingsley smiled as the house elves delivered a large pepperoni pizza to the table. 

“Why in Merlin’s name would it make my father envious?” Percy asked curiously.

Kingsley smiled. “It’s a muggle food. It’s called pizza. It can have many different toppings, but this one has pepperoni. I had it for the first time when I was an auror and was sent on an overseas trip to muggle America. I tried it there and have loved it ever since. I hoped, after the ostrich disaster, that you might find pizza more to your liking.”

Percy couldn’t help but smile as he got his first whiff of the pizza. “It does smell amazing, Kingsley. Are you supposed to use a fork and knife to eat it?”

Kingsley laughed. “You can, but pizza is meant to be a casual food. Here you go.” He cut a slice and held it out to Percy. “Open up and have a bite.”

Blushing deeply, as he always did when Kingsley fed him by hand, Percy did as he was told. His eyes widened as he chewed and swallowed. 

“Merlin, that is really good! Amazing even. How have you ever kept this from my father? My family would go crazy over this, and my mother would immediately figure out some way to make it.” Since Kingsley was still holding the slice, Percy continued to nibble his way toward his husband’s fingers, not stopping until a lone piece of pepperoni, resting on Kingsley’s index finger, finally found its way into his mouth.

Kingsley laughed again at Percy’s obvious enjoyment of the pizza. 

“Well, we are having your family over for dinner on Friday night. Perhaps this would make a good choice for the meal?”

Percy laughed. “You had better make sure that the house elves make several. I can imagine that Ron alone could eat a whole pizza all on his own.”

Kingsley cut another slice. “I suspect that Ron has already had pizza. Ron is Harry’s best friend and Hermione’s husband, both of whom have strong ties to the muggle world. I wouldn’t be surprised if Harry already has his house elves making it for all of them.”

Percy reached out and snatched the next slice of pizza from Kingsley’s hand.

“Percy! There’s plenty of pizza here for both of us, but that one is supposed to be mine!” Kingsley looked so terribly put out that Percy actually stuck his tongue out at him.

“Well, fine, if you want to be that way, but I was actually intending to feed you this slice. However, if you’re not interested”…Percy trailed off, but Kingsley’s hand came down on Percy’s, trapping it before Percy had a chance to get away with the purloined pizza. 

Kingsley smirked. “That pizza belongs in my mouth.”

Percy sighed in bemusement. “That was of course, what I was trying to do in the first place. Now, open up.”

Kingsley opened his mouth, and as Percy fed him his first bite he decided that this definitely made up for the ostrich.

He had a feeling that his family would agree.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. Please don’t sue me.**

**AN: This story is AU and takes place after the war. Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt are married, and Kingsley is the Minister of Magic. I am warning for a mention of male pregnancy. The prompt for this story was “Percy brings Kingsley lunch at work.”**

“Minister, your husband is here to see you.” Kingsley looked up from the pile of scrolls on his desk as his secretary ushered Percy in. The morning had been rough, but Percy’s unexpected appearance brightened his day considerably. His husband carried a cloth-draped basket, and Kingsley suspected that Percy had brought him lunch. The younger man could be a mother hen at times, so much like his mother, though Kingsley took care not to say that to Percy. 

“I hope you’re not too busy, Kingsley. I just thought you might like a change from the food in the Ministry cafeteria.” Percy smiled, and Kingsley smiled back, immediately drawing his wand to clear his desk and transfigure it into a table where they could share a meal.

Kingsley watched Percy sink gratefully into a chair, and his dark gaze sharpened. Quickly, he took the basket from his husband even as he watched Percy rub his temples. 

“Percy, did you go to St. Mungo’s this morning like I suggested? If you didn’t, I think you need to go after lunch. You still don’t look well.” He’d noticed last night that Percy seemed far too tired, and his skin, always fair, looked even paler than usual. 

Percy met his gaze then, and he knew immediately that something major had changed. There was fatigue, yes, but something else. He just couldn’t figure out what.

His husband watched him with gentle amusement, but he said nothing. Kingsley had never been the patient type, and it took only another minute before he caved.

“Percy, you know that I don’t do well with waiting! What happened at St. Mungo’s?” Kingsley was starting to feel a little frantic. Perhaps something was wrong with his husband.

The younger man said softly, “Look in the basket, Kingsley. Look in the bottom.”

With an exasperated sigh, Kingsley did as Percy asked. He rummaged amid the lunch things and finally felt his hand close around soft, smooth fabric. Puzzled, he pulled out a handkerchief.

For a moment, Kingsley stared blankly at the pure white cloth. He recognized it as the handkerchief that Molly had given Percy just before he had walked down the aisle. Kingsley had worn formal robes at their wedding, but Percy had chosen to wear a muggle tuxedo. The handkerchief had been tucked into Percy’s pocket as they spoke their vows. Late that night, Kingsley had asked Percy about the handkerchief.

“It’s a tradition of my mother’s family. Every child gets a handkerchief on their wedding day. When they find out a baby is on the way, Mum makes the handkerchief into a baby bonnet.” Percy had blushed at the implication, and the handkerchief had quickly been forgotten as Kingsley had taken his husband to bed.

Now, Kingsley stared at the handkerchief. Then he walked around the table and gently pulled Percy to his feet. For once, the charismatic Minister of Magic was speechless. He stared mutely at his husband until Percy decided to put him out of his misery.

With great care, Percy reached out, took Kingsley’s unresisting hand, and placed it on his flat abdomen. Percy smiled, and for one of those rare times, his blue eyes sparkled.

“We need to tell my mother that she needs to start making this handkerchief into a baby bonnet. I went to St. Mungo’s today and found out that I’m not sick at all.” He blinked hard and bit his lip as he so often did when overwhelmed by his emotions. “We’re going to be parents, Kingsley. I’m pregnant.”

The secretary, popping in to ask the Minister a question, stopped short at what she saw when she opened the door. The Minister of Magic was on his knees with his arms around his husband’s waist, staring up at Percy with such a look of utter devotion that she shut the door immediately.

But she’d seen the handkerchief clutched in the Minister’s trembling hand, and she remembered Kingsley explaining its significance. She smiled, all thoughts of what she had intended to ask the Minister forgotten.

There was a baby shower to plan, and she was already wondering if there was room for a playpen beside the Minister’s desk. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making on money off of it. Please don’t sue me.**

**AN: This drabble is AU in that it is Percy/Kingsley and takes place a year or two after the Final Battle. Kingsley is Minister of Magic, and Percy is his Senior Undersecretary.**

“I don’t pretend to understand why this is working between us,” Percy said into the silence.

Kingsley sat up, pulling Percy closer to him. The younger man had been uncomfortable at first. Percy was too reserved for his own good, and even now, a year into their relationship, he was still not fully at ease with cuddling. But it was getting easier, and Kingsley was very pleased when Percy willingly leaned back against his bare chest.

“Why does it surprise you, Percy? You are a very desirable man,” Kingsley said, stroking Percy’s arm absently.

Percy almost laughed. “Keep telling me that, and I might actually believe it.”

Kingsley huffed, pressing his lips to the hollow of his lover’s throat, his tongue tracing the patch of skin that he knew would never fail to get a reaction out of Percy. And react he did, moaning softly. It wasn’t much, but Kingsley was slowly teaching his lover that it was okay to be demonstrative…even if one’s lover happened to be the Minister of Magic.

When Kingsley broke contact, he watched with amusement as Percy visibly gathered his composure. But Percy’s declaration, when it came, took him by surprise.

“You asked me a question yesterday. At the time, it was a question that I couldn’t answer. I think I can answer it now.” Percy turned in his arms, meeting Kingsley’s dark eyes with his blue ones. “I will marry you, Kingsley Shacklebolt.”

Kingsley did not gasp, well aware that Percy would take the sound as a rejection. But he did stare at Percy so intently that Percy smiled, just a little.

“Romantic love is something that I don’t completely understand. I’ve always wondered if I was defective in some way because I have never experienced it before. But you make me wonder if I’m not defective at all.” Percy straightened his shoulders, and Kingsley bit back his smile as he watched Percy attempt to be formal even though he was sitting nude on a rumpled bed with his equally nude lover.

“Perhaps your heart was simply waiting until it found the right person,” Kingsley said. 

Percy nodded briskly as though they were simply discussing the weather. 

“My thought exactly. I’d be the first to admit that I am woefully unqualified to recognize true love when I encounter it…but I’m willing to try.” Percy did smile then, a real smile that was so rare Kingsley felt his thoroughly ensnared heart skip a beat.

“In that case then, I suppose we should set a date. And I do need to retrieve your engagement ring from my vault.” He paused, recognizing Percy’s hesitation. “Or did you have something else in mind?”

Kingsley wasn’t expecting Percy’s kiss…or what came after it. 

And when Percy whispered against his skin, “I think I can wait for the ring, and we can set the date later,” Kingsley found himself lacking enough breath to protest.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU after the Final Battle. Percy/Kingsley slash. The Malfoys and other Death Eaters are pardoned. Fred dies. The Weasleys refuse to forgive. Kingsley is not quite as light as he appears.**

“That didn’t go so well,” Kingsley said, sighing as he glanced over at his chief aide.

Percy shook his head wearily. “I should have expected it. I couldn’t save Fred’s life, but I did spare Pius Thicknesse. I spoke in defense of Ares Yaxley, Severus Snape, and the Malfoys at their trials. As I’m coming to realize, my family’s ability to forgive is not limitless. Merlin, if it was, they would have stopped feuding with the Malfoys long ago.” Percy dropped into a chair, rubbing his temples as he tried to ease away a headache. 

Kingsley stepped behind him and started to massage his shoulders, his large hands masterfully relieving Percy’s tension.

“If you ever resigned as Minister, you could have an excellent career as a masseuse,” Percy mumbled, pliant under his elder lover’s hands.

Kingsley chuckled. “I’m happy to be of service.” He paused, and his voice turned more serious. “It bothers me that Arthur seems unwilling to forgive you.”

Percy shook his head. “I deserve it. I said some horrible things to them. Even though I came to fight for them…if I’m honest with myself, it was also because I wanted to help Pius, Yaxley, Severus, and the Malfoys.”

“Who did you want to help more?” Kingsley asked quietly.

Percy was silent.

Kingsley dropped his hands from Percy’s shoulders, moving to pull him to his feet. His younger lover’s face was impressively blank, a habit he’d picked up from Pius and Yaxley. But his blue eyes were tortured.

Kingsley tried to kiss the pain away. “Percy, none of us are innocent in this. I certainly am not as your father saw fit to point out to me before he confronted you.”

Percy’s eyes narrowed. “What did he say?”

The elder man grimaced. “He asked me why I hadn’t fired you. Then he suggested that my relationship with you was clearly clouding my judgment.”

Percy swallowed hard. “Could he bring a petition against you?”

Kingsley shook his head. “He’d need the support of at least half the Wizengamot, and he won’t get it, especially seeing how he’s not a member himself.”

Percy asked, “What did you say to him?”

Kingsley traced the sharp angles of his younger lover’s face. “I told him that my relationship with you was none of his damn business, and I told him that I couldn’t ask for a more competent and efficient aide than you.”

A blush spread over Percy’s face. “You are trying to flatter me.”

Kingsley caught Percy’s delicate wrists in a grip that came perilously close to being too tight. Percy did not wince.

“I have never and will never lie to you,” Kingsley said in a way that Percy could do nothing but believe him. “I need you, Percy. By my side and in my bed, and I need you more than I need anyone who would dare to have a problem with your actions or mine.”

“But do you want me?” Percy challenged, his voice carrying an edge of cruelty that was his by right now, having lived through the war by the side of Death Eaters.

Percy suddenly found himself up against the wall, pinned beneath Kingsley’s strong arms.

“What do you think?” Kingsley hissed.

Percy smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU Percy/Kingsley after the Death Eaters take the Ministry. **

Amelia’s death had been the last straw.

Kingsley idly twirled his wand as he sat in his lavishly appointed office, brooding over the course of events that had led him to this moment. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the Minister of Magic, and the Dark Lord ruled wizarding England.

Few people even dared to suggest that Kingsley was under the Imperius Curse any more, and that was exactly how Kingsley wanted it. In the end, Amelia’s actions had not been disloyal to the light so much as protective of her niece, Susan. Kingsley understood it all, and if the light had not cast first and asked questions later, Amelia would still be alive. After surviving that bumbling light disaster, she would probably have followed Kingsley right to the Dark Lord’s doorstep. 

But she was dead. Kingsley had held her lifeless body in his arms and had finally understood just what the light stood for. He had decided that he was done with the pretense of being a light wizard. Quite simply, he had found himself on the wrong side of the war. Carrying Amelia in his arms, he had gone to Malfoy Manor and asked for an audience with the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord had been surprisingly gentle with him. Kingsley had not expected that, but then he remembered that Bellatrix Lestrange had been killed a few weeks before. Kingsley was just as glad that he had not been involved in her death. He had heard that the Dark Lord had screamed when she died. Kingsley entertained the bizarre idea that the Dark Lord, too, was grieving.

Things happened quickly that night. Apparently, the Dark Lord was in need of someone to replace Pius Thicknesse, the current Minister of Magic. Pius was a loyal Death Eater, but he was not an extroverted man. Shy and retiring, he preferred to work quietly behind the scenes with Ares Yaxley, his lover and the man who had seduced him to the Dark side. The Minister of Magic needed to be gregarious, able to charm the wary public and put people at ease. An illustrious history as a top auror would not hurt either. 

“I can have someone put you under the Imperius if you wish,” the Dark Lord said. “You may find your orders from me to be a trial to your conscience for a time. I arranged for that with Pius, and it made the process easier for him until he was able to choose for himself.”

Kingsley shook his head. “No, my Lord. I will comply with your orders without the need for magical compulsion. After this”…he stared down at Amelia’s cold body in his arms… “I think I have no scruples left. I have no family to speak of, and every one of my friends has fallen to the darkness of the light.”

The scarlet eyes gleamed with approval. “Very well, then. Is there anything else you would ask of me?”

Kingsley sighed. “Amelia made me godfather to her niece Susan when Susan’s parents were killed by a light blunder and her guardianship passed to Amelia. I am the only one of Susan’s godparents still alive, and Susan’s guardianship has now passed to me since she is still underage. Susan is currently at my manor. I collected her as soon as her aunt died. But I am worried that my wards could be broken by members of the light. Also, she is grieving now, and I am perhaps not the best person to comfort her. The only one I would have trusted is Tonks, and she is already dead.”

The Dark Lord considered. “Narcissa Malfoy tends to be deft with such matters. I am also under the impression that Draco Malfoy has taken an interest in Susan. Perhaps, Susan might temporarily reside at Malfoy Manor. She would be safe and well cared for. You would be able to visit her whenever you wished. Do you find that to be a satisfactory solution?” The Dark Lord smirked, and Kingsley managed a lighter look.

“I would, my Lord. Amelia knew that Susan was growing partial to Draco, but Amelia hesitated to approach the Malfoys because she was light. She knew the reactions from both sides would be less than approving.” Reluctantly, Kingsley allowed the house elves to take Amelia’s body from him though he watched them with a wary eye. “I suppose that won’t be an issue anymore.” he said softly.

The Dark Lord gestured for Kingsley to stand and placed a cold, skeletal hand on his shoulder. Kingsley should have found it unsettling, but instead, he found it comforting.

“The elves will see to it that Madame Bone’s body receives the respect it deserves. In the meantime, you need to present yourself to Gringotts to oversee the execution of Madame Bones’ will.” The hand on his shoulder tightened slightly. “Then, you and I will meet with Pius Thicknesse so we can arrange for a smooth transfer of power.”

Empty-eyed but strangely at peace, Kingsley followed his new Lord out of the room.

That had been several months ago. The Dark Lord had been as good as his word. Susan was now living with the Malfoys, and a generous marriage contract had been arranged for Susan and Draco by Lucius and Kingsley. Draco was courting Susan with all the pureblood manners that he was capable of, and Kingsley was delighted to see how happy his goddaughter was. They would be a good match and would be married as soon as they finished school.

“What of your own match?”

The voice startled Kingsley out of his brooding as he looked up to find the Dark Lord standing in front of him. Kingsley moved to kneel, but the Dark Lord shook his head.

“I think we can dispense with the bowing and scraping.” He pulled up a plush padded chair and sat down. “As to my original question, have you thought of your own lover, Kingsley? I know you to be a man of restrained but deep passions, and frankly, I am amused that you have yet to take anyone to your bed.” His red eyes regarded Kingsley curiously. “I could take the knowledge from your mind, of course. But I would rather you tell me.”

Kingsley hesitated and then sighed. “There is someone, my Lord. However, I am not yet accustomed to simply taking what I want.”

The Dark Lord smirked. “But that is one of the perks that come with your position. Now, tell me. Who is this person?”

A week later, Kingsley returned to his manor after working so late that his Lord had ordered him to take the next few days off.

“You’ve been working so diligently for me,” the Dark Lord said. “I left a reward in your bedroom.”

Kingsley made his way wearily through his manor to the master suite. In the middle of his bed on silk sheets lay Percy Weasley. His aide was nude, and his wide blue eyes met Kingsley’s with an edge of fear.

Kingsley’s breath caught even as he strode to Percy’s side. “Easy, now, Percy, I won’t force you.” He reached out to stroke Percy’s face.

Kingsley was startled by the lips that gently kissed his palm. 

“This isn’t against my will. Merlin knows that Pius and Ares are well aware of how I feel about you. I just never dreamed that you’d feel the same about me.” Percy blushed as Kingsley wasted no time stripping off his expensive tailored robes and dropping them haphazardly to the floor.

“And why is that?” Kingsley asked softly as he pulled Percy into his arms.

Percy shrugged. “You know my family. I’m so light.”

Kingsley chuckled lowly. “Pius was too when Ares took him. Pius fell.” He smirked. “Would you like to do the same, Percy?”

Percy’s surrender came in the form of a kiss. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: Percy/Kingsley with my usual Minister/aide AU. Percy finally gathers the courage to ask Kingsley for what he wants. Prompt for this story was “dawn.” Warning for implied rough lemons, BDSM themes, and a mention of blood.**

Percy watched his husband sleep.

Kingsley was stretched out on his side of the bed. Even in sleep, Kingsley managed to keep from stealing either space or covers. Even in sleep, the man was solicitous of his welfare. Even in sleep, Kingsley managed to coddle Percy as though he was a porcelain doll.

Percy sighed. That was the problem.

Restlessly, Percy wrapped a dressing gown around himself; a blue velvet floor-length robe that Kingsley had bought him upon finding out that blue was Percy’s favorite color. Percy could have done without the velvet, but he had yielded to Kingsley’s good intentions. He wandered out of the master suite, padding down the hall in slippers to his study. A wave of his wand brought the lights to half strength, casting the spare austerity of the room into stark but welcome relief. Kingsley’s tastes were more indulgent, but Percy preferred restraint. So Kingsley had given him the study to do with as he wished. 

In place of the plush carpet in their bedroom, there were polished bare floors, their expanse broken up only by a few blue rugs before the fireplace and the two reading chairs placed before it. Most of the room was taken up by bookcases full of books, both magical and muggle. A large window behind the plain mahogany desk gave a view of the land at the very edge of the manor’s wards. It was past midnight, and there were neither moon nor stars to speak of. A cloudy day had given way to a dark night. 

Percy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and, after a moment of resistance, disabled a ward on the lowest shelf on one of the bookcases. The cover of the book he removed was plain, and the worn leather was cool in his hands. The book appeared to be a book of magical history. Once in Percy’s possession however, the book became something very different. The muggles would call it erotica and illustrated erotica at that. The book was part of an entire collection with the same theme, and Percy owned the entire series. Thankfully, as far as he knew, Kingsley had never attempted to break his wards. His husband had never failed, even after a year of marriage, to respect his privacy.

Of the series, this book was Percy’s favorite. The plot was simple: two men in a dedicated relationship with each other. One man in this story was submissive, and the other was dominant. The dominant was loving but deliciously rough and utterly possessive. He never hesitated to stake his claim on his sub wherever they happened to be, and, while he always took care of him afterward, he never held back his own physical strength or his own needs for the sake of coddling his partner. The dominant looked a great deal like Kingsley, and the sub looked a great deal like Percy. For Percy, this was his guilty pleasure as in pictures and words the book played out everything he wanted and could not have with Kingsley.

Percy sighed. He loved Kingsley with everything he had in him, and he knew that Kingsley loved him the same way. The day they had married had been the happiest day of Percy’s life. Kingsley spoiled him absolutely rotten. But he was careful of Percy to a fault, acutely aware of how much larger he was than his husband. Thus, Kingsley was reluctant in bed, much preferring to let Percy take the dominant role and perfectly willing to receive rather than to give. Their intimate life was conventional, even vanilla, and Kingsley seemed mostly content to leave it that way. Only rarely did Percy catch a glimpse of the caged passion behind his husband’s placid expression, but Percy had never been able to coax it free.

Suddenly, the book was snatched from his hands. Percy startled, automatically reaching for his wand before his eyes registered his husband standing beside his chair.

“Merlin, Kingsley, you surprised me.” He eyed his husband wanly. “I thought you were sound asleep.”

Kingsley said, “I was. But then I woke, and you were gone.” That was when Percy realized his husband was still holding his open book. “Reading again?”

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. “Just give me my book back, and I’ll come back to bed with you.”

Kingsley shook his head and dodged away when Percy reached for the book.

“So this is what’s on the bottom shelf of that book shelf. I knew you had warded it, but you know I would never force your wards.” His dark eyes rapidly scanned the text and pictures of the book. “So this is what you’ve been reading.”

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly, blushing bright red. “It’s a distraction, Kingsley, nothing more.”

“You’re lying.” There was no doubt to the words, and Percy did not respond. 

Kingsley continued. “You’re lying, and we both know it.” He glanced down at the book again. “These two men look a great deal like the two of us, but this man is very different than me.”

“Yes, he is very different,” Percy muttered. He stared at the polished wooden floor, embarrassed and ashamed and more than ready to flee from the room.

Large hands pulled his head back up. “Percy, this is nothing to be embarrassed about. I love you! No secret you could ever admit to, no desire you could ever share with me will change that.” His own face darkened slightly. “If this is something that you want that I’m not giving you than I should be the one embarrassed.”

Percy swallowed hard, gathering the scraps of his courage. If he could just say it…

“I love you, Kingsley. That’s never been in question. You spoil me, indulge me, and care for me like I am some sort of priceless treasure. I love that. I do.” He took a steadying breath and finally let the truth come. “But I’m not nearly as breakable as you think I am. You make love to me like I’m made of glass, but sometimes I want…sometimes I need…I need you to fuck me till I can’t see straight and my body feels it for a week!”

He got the last bit out in a rush, cringing despite himself, and again looked away from his husband. At least, he tried to. Kingsley refused to allow it, and he guided his husband’s head so they were forced to meet each other’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Percy. I truly never knew. I’m such a large man compared to you. I’ve always been afraid I will hurt you.” He looked so abashed that Percy smiled.

“You couldn’t have known, since I never told you.” Percy swallowed audibly. “As it happens, Kingsley, your size turns me on. I can always tell that you’re holding back with me, and I don’t like it. I want to feel your strength and your passion. I want to feel you lose control.” He shifted awkwardly, feeling his body respond to his own dirty talk. “I want to make you lose control.”

Kingsley’s eyes were as dark as the night sky, glittering with a dangerous edge that made Percy instantly hard. His husband leaned down and whispered in Percy’s ear.

“That can be arranged.”

Large, strong hands circled Percy’s wrists like shackles as his robe was spelled away. Percy shivered. And then the sharp corner of his desk was digging into his skin as Kingsley set to giving him exactly what he wanted.

Percy blearily opened his eyes to the dawn the next morning. He stretched and then thought better of it as his pleasantly sore body protested. As well as he could while using Kingsley as a pillow, Percy checked himself over, cataloguing bruises and nicks from dug-in fingernails. His ass was sore as well, but the pain only made Percy smile. The pleasure had been well worth it.

Percy’s shifting woke Kingsley. “Good morning, Percy. Merlin what a night we had! Good though, the best.” He smiled at him, a little uncertainly. “Are you okay? Was that what you wanted?”

Despite the pain, Percy rolled to his back and parted his legs invitingly. Kingsley was hard in an instant. 

“Oh yes.” He moved against his husband. “Let’s be late to work today. Dawn can wait for us a while.”

Kingsley hissed as Percy’s fingers carelessly traced the half-healed bloody furrows that Percy had gouged into his back the previous night. He had discovered that his husband was a very feisty bottom. 

Kingsley smirked. “An excellent idea.”

Their kiss was cruel satisfaction.


End file.
